Is It Over?
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: It takes place after Beck dumps Jade.Cat comes to comfort her.She's then fuming to discover Beck and Tori had kissed!She then gets her own back by having a makeover done by Cat .She looks gorgeous and Beck really wants her back,but she starts dating Callum Samuels,Becks friend what will happen?Also is Callum dangerous?Shows Bade,Cade,Cobbie,some Bori and even some Bat?IM UPDATING!
1. Chapter 1

Is It Over?

*****  
It had been a hadn't he called?Maby he really meant what he said.I didn't know.I needed back up,I was weak right now.I needed someone there for had always been my closest friend.I texted her saying _Hey Cat Its Me Jade,sorry your probably playing cards,but do you mind coming over for support,oh and do you mind bringing some icecream?_She replied saying _Aww Jay Jay I'll be there in 10!_

I wiped my eyes as soon as I heard the irratating bell on my door ring.I assumed it was Cat."Coming Cat."I soon as I opened the door Cat gave me a huge teddy-bear hug,eventhough she was squeezing me I found it lovely that she did hug me.

"Cat we have been friends for 4 years,what happend after I left?I asked tried looking away.

"Please Cat!"I told her,wanting her to tell me.

"Jay Jay he kissed Tori."Cat bravely admitted to me.

"WHAT?I WAS CRYING MY EYES OUT AND HE JUST FORGOT ABOUT ME AND WENT AROUND KISSING OTHER GIRLS!"I angrily shouted throwing one of my teddys on the floor.

"J,Hush!Dont let him get to you."Cat told me.

"I want to hurt him in the same way he just hurt me."I told Cat.

She smiled micheviously."I have a plan!"Cat shared with me.

"First I'll go make some hot coco."She said,running into my really knew her way around my house.

A few minutes later she returned with some icecream,cookies,donughts and some hot coco's.I looked at her as if she was just smiled."Well whats the plan Valentine?"I asked.

"Well a makeover!Boys will love you,and Beck will be super jel!Plus you could totally be my fashion buddy!"Cat explained.

"Good Thinking Valentine."I told Cat.

Cat done all the makeovering at her house.I now had a honey weat blonde hair colour,alot of foundation and nude lips.I was wearing a cute black dress wich was coverd in sequins and came just above my Hair was straightend and had been cut and put into a loose pony tail.I was shocked to see myself.I hoped that Cats plan will work.

"Now what about your shoes?"Cat asked me looking at her stack of 10 inch heels.

"I love the black ones!"I told cat sighed."We had an agreement,Not to steel eachothers shoes!"Cat said.I laughed.

"The White pumps are cute?"I fetched them from a whole different pile.I loved my new look.I wonderd what Beck would make off it,would he want me back or would he be to loved up with Tori to even notice?I walked down the wooden stairs to be greeted by and Cat's brother,Nick.I grabbed a slice of toast before noticing the immense yellow bus.

"Gotta go mum,see you on satuarday when I get back from Jades!"Cat told her stepped on the were rows of the first row was Trina and The Second Andre and the Third there was Tori Vega.I can't belive she would betray me like left me,as she went to sit with Robbie.I heard whistling as i walked to sit over on the sixth row.

In my suprise Beck then walked on.I hoped he wouldn't see me.I crouched smiled at Tori,before going over to the sixth row!I was doomed.

(Becks P.O.V)

Wow that girl was smokin!I thought.I regonised the pale skin,the sky blue eyes and the warmth of her was Jade.

**A/N Hey first Bade fic!what do you think?It will get alot more intresting!Please review good or bad!Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Over?

I just wanna say thankyou for the person that said Love It udate soon!Thankyou for reviewing anyway heres next chapter

"Jade?"Beck asked,crouching down.

"Go away!"I angrily told then walked away,as he did so he admired my black Callum Samuels,one of the cutest boys in our year and Becks friend walked by."Hey mind if i sit here?"Callum asked me."Um yeah no problem."I set moving to the next seet,nearest to the window."Your really pretty,whats your name?"Callum asked me.I blushed before thanking him."Thankyou,The names Jade West.I told him,smiling into his sparkiling green smiled back,flashing his perfect white teeth."Becks such a idiot for dumping you."Callum told me.I couldn't stop blushing and smiling.I looked over my shoulder and I saw Beck clinching his fists.I hoped it was because of me.

"So Jade theres a cool new movie at cinorama tonight,only people on the football and cheerleading squad can come with a plus one,wanna be my plus one?"Callum asked me much in my suprise.

"Me?"I asked driver stopped and Beck immediatly ran out,Tori going after him."Why not?"He questioned.I nodded before hugging arrived at the school gates.I told Cat all about my date with was really happy for me,but she then reminded me that Beck was into football and Tori was a i realized my date was going to be doomed.I needed to look gorgeous for callum and to annoy put some blusher on my skin,I had some gorgeous glossy blood red lip gloss on and i was wearing a pastel coloured dress.I was desperate for a ride,so I stupidly asked Beck for a going to be so awkward.I just have to renember we've split.I heard loud beeps and I realized that Beck was here in his immense grey RV.I peered out the window to see Beck.I was so reassured me,before holding my hand."Just have fun and renember forget about Beck,a good topic would be dolphins,food or elderlies."Cat said nodding her head.I rolled my eyes before leaving Cats house."Bye Jay!"Cat shouted waving her hand.

"You look nice Jade."Beck told me.I tried hiding my smile."Thanks,do you like dolphins?"I asked,using one of Cats tips.

"I guess?"Beck awnserd,confused.

It went really we arrived gave me a little peck on the cheek.I had a seat at the back.I hate seats at the knew put his arm around me,I would usually get mad,but I wasn't Beck glared at me,he didn't know how i'd my suprise Tori walked in and her plus one was Cat!Omg!Why was Cat her plus one?Callum went to get some ran up to me.I didn't look."Ok,Your mad right?But im spying on them,plus im making sure you dont mess up your big date!"Cat explained.I smiled,before shaking her hand.  
"Nice working with you,valentine."I giggled.

(Beck P.O.V)

Its so cute when she giggles!She's Really Cute,I miss her cute face.I guess Tori's ok though,but shes not with Callum why didn't I go after her?

**A/N Ok So Beck still loves Jade?Is he the one that wants her back instead of Tori?Does Jade even want Beck back,or is he happy with Callum?Read to find out!Please review good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

Is It Over?

It was a week after the movies and me and Callum had been on 4 more dates.I was at Cat when a familiar topic popped .  
"Wanna where them pink pumps you wore at halloween?"Cat asked.

"I can't because there at Becks."I explained,looking the outside its seems as if im happy with Callum,but Im not really.I still want Beck back,but is he truely happy with Tori?Has he moved on?

"Well,how about you collect your stuff,get him real jelous?"Cat said with that mischevious look on her face.

"Well...I guess."I said.

"You can wear my sparkly pink trainers walking there."

We finally got to Becks.I knocked on his RV once or twice.

"Jade!What are you doing here?"Beck asked.

Cat pointed to the black bin bag."Im grabbing my stuff."Jade explained.

"Already?Why?"Beck asked,alot more upset.

"You dumped me,were not dating!Your happy with Tori now!"I told him.

"Jade wait,look I messed up,why not give me a second chance?I did when you and Tori bought that angry dog that ripped my dad to pieces!"Beck said.

I just walked away, down I really wanted him back,but I was gunna play heard to get!I decided for the sake of making Beck want me back I was going to die my hair strawberry helped me."WOW!"Cat exclaimed,holding up the mirror.I had curls in my hair,I looked...Sweet?I put in the hazel lenses in my eyes,I put some Cherry Red lipstick on and i wore a gorgeous black frock.I heard the beeps outside my it Callum?If it was he was a 20 minutes early.I opened the lace curtins and i saw the RV parked in my driveway.

"Oh God Cat!He's here!Becks here!NO!HOW DO I KEEP CALM?"I asked,fustrated and angry.

"Shh Jay Jay keep coolHe's gunna know you still have feelings for him otherwise."Cat advised me.

I took deep breaths.

Beck was banging on my door.I opened it.

"Your hot!Wanna get married?"Beck asked.

I leant over and smelt his breath,it smelt of alcohole and it was disgusting."You've been drinking again Beck."I told him."Jaden,I love you."Beck promised,stroking my cheek.I pushed him eyes were aching,I couldn't cry though,I was stronger than this."Well I've moved on Beckett.

**A/N keep reviewing please!Does Jade still love him?Is it a act?Will Callum like her red hair?Is Jaden Jades proper name?probably:DR&R (Read And Review PLEASE!:) )**


	4. Chapter 4

Is It Over?

**Thankyou for reviews!Sorry for confusion,but im not fully english.**

"Look Jade you stunning,funny and super cool,but were not meant to be."Callum told me.

"WHAT?i shouted in rage.

"Sorry."He said walking I didn't feel the same anger and sadness.

I stormed off.I went over to Cats and told her.

"Aww Jadey sorry,but im going on a date with Robbie,so I'll call someone to keep a eye on you."Cat said,hugging me.

I hate how people talk to me like im a kid.I dont need people to watch me.I nodded to be polite anyway though.

It was 6:00 and Cat had just left with her Robbie.I heard the knocks on the door,so i opened was stood there his right hand was chocolates and in his left was two cans of pop with some chips.

As he made so much effort I let him in."Sorry to hear about the split,I guess theres only one person right for you."Beck said.

"I would rather have 7 minutes in heaven with a pig."I joked.

He laughed,offering me a crunchy chip.I took one,as Beck knows I can't resist smokey bacon chips.

2 hours later.

Cat still wasn't movie we had been watching for the past 1 hour 40 minutes had started tickiling me,I couldn't help but laugh my booty off as im Sooooo tickilish.

We the started into eachothers eyes for about 10 minutes before we...kissed...

**A/N Ok they kissed!What about Tori?If they do get back together then what will happen?It will be a hell of rollocoster for bade.**


	5. Chapter 5

Is It Over?

*****  
Cat then opened the door just as we started jumping and clapping,like Cat was great that me and Beck got back together,I could have my old style back,Black hair,gothic make-up,Black clothing was great,but did i really want my old look back?There was of course the downside of Tori,but she'll live,even if I rather she didn't.

It was ten o'clock the next morning and my hair was a Toffee brown colour,my lenses were out,my face was nude,apart from the additional bit of foundation.I was wearing a grey colourless crop top,some blue shorts and some black tights along with some blue hills.

I heard some loud knocking at the door.I looked out of my window,I saw had arranged a day on the beach with Cat and Robbie for 10.I was so excited,It was are first date,since 3 weeks ago.I was so nervous,but i hid them.I opened the door and smiled."Hello."I greeted took my hand and we set off along with Cat,Robbie was going to meet us at the beach.

We were a hour into our journy and Cat would not stop texting Robbie!I was practically vominting,me and Beck only texted eachother when we were finally arrived"Can i go get a bottle of water from the shop?" I asked getting my water I met Trina,we got on like a house on fire,despite mine and Tori's was showing me how to surf,so I agreed,surely by now they would be having fun.I then heard a massive thud and rushed to see what it RV was tipped upside down.I started crying my eyes out,Trina gave me a hug before telling me it would all be ok.I couldn't belive her though.

I went to visit him at The hospital the following morning,his face was full of cuts,bruises and scratches.I couldn't belive it was him.I then went to see looked even worse,I heard there were pieces of glass stuck to wasn't recovering very I lose my boyfriend forever and could i lose my Best Friend?

**A/N What effect will it have on Bades relationship?Will it make them closer,or will it pull them apart?what about cade?Will cat survive?Will they argue,or will they be stronger?Read to REVIEW!Sorry for bad spelling and vocab,renember im not english fully!**


	6. Chapter 6

Is It Over?

**Thankyou so much for the positive reviews!Keep them coming please!Thanks again!**

I heard the beeping sounds,It reminded me of when I was little and when my Mum was in hospital from a car accident,she didn't survive.A nurse came and informed me that Beck was going to be.I was delighted,but what about cat?

It was the next week,Beck had just came home,I wasn't letting him have a hard time at his mum and reassured me that he was fine,and he still loved was so sweet of me,how he knew that was on my kissed me.I knew that somehow he wasn't surviving without couldn't talk to me properly like had been friends since they were 11.I decided to go to the hospital to visit Cat.

"Hello,Im Jade West,Im hear to see Catrina Valentine?"I told the lady sitting at the desk.

"Did you say Jade West?"She asked me,I was confused.I nodded.

"Oh thats right your mum,Amber West was a patient here."The woman reminded brang back memories,memories I would rather forget about.

" Can Go Straight Through To Her Room."She told me.

I walked in to room 3A.I saw her.I renember on the trip she was singing the wheels on the bus,I got really mad when I shouldn't I sat down I hear loud beeps,what was happening?

A nurse rushed in.I had been asked to wait in the waiting she going to be ok?After half a hour a Cleef told me she had woke,but she had lost some of her memories,but they should all come back if enough support.

I was a bit worried,I mean her parents were going to Yuba so I would have to look after her,I can hardly deal with Beck,let alone Cat.I guess I will have to.

**A/N Ok so Cats fine,but what affect will it take on bade?Will they split again if her behaviour spirals out of Beck end up getting back with tori,Trina or even Cat?Read and Review!:)Random fact about me-I like crisps.**


	7. Chapter 7

Is It Over?

**This Can Be Disturbing Towards The End..(warning)**

It had been 2 months,everything was finally looking up,Cat was getting her memory back,Beck and Me had fell truely in love.I had recived some life changing news the following Is how it happened.I had came back with Cat from her councilling,she was being just like Cat and she was VERY I came home and Beck was in the shower.I went into the bathroom and as I stroked my toffee hair with the grey brush i looked at the test I had threw in the bin.I had found out i was pregnant 2 months ago,before the accident.I wasn't ready to be a mother,so I decided I was getting a abortion..

I opened up the black laptop that read Jade in big sparkly letters.

I googled abortion was one near my house,I was really realived.I heard Beck turn off the shower.I quickly shut the lid and picked up the nearest threw his towel on our bed,before kissing my then looked at me very confused.I wondered what was up.

"You like football?"He asked me.I looked at the front cover,I had picked up Becks football magazine by accident.

"Yep,you bet."I lied.I hated lying to Beck,but I had to.

"Cool,wanna see a game?"He was like he sensed I was lying.

"You Got me."I chuckled,before picking up my laptop.

"Noo Dont!"I shouted.I started biting my nails.

"Your Pregnant?"He asked me.

"Well..l...uh...Yeah?"I confessed.

"Why do you want a abortion?"He questioned.

"After the accident im not ready to be a parent,Were not ready to be parents.

He sighed."Jadey hunny you would be a great mum."He reassured me.

"Look Beck thanks,but Im not keeping it."I told him.

He sighed,before picking up his brown coat and going out the door.I knew he was toatally mad at me.I didn't expect him to react like that.I needed some support,Cat was with Robbie and Beck was..somewhere.I rang up Callum."Hi Callum Its Me Jade,Can You Come Over?I Really Need A Chat."I said to Callum.

"Sure Jade."He replied.10 minutes later...

That irratating ding dong noise was ringing in my was had bought some chocolate fudge icecream.I quickly scooped up a bowl for me and Callum.

After i told Callum the full story i began comforted me,but then he crossed the line by leaning in for a kiss,of course I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"I asked him.

He continued."STOP!"I he didnt listen and he forced himself on me and he...he...he..raped me...

I cried.I opened the door and chucked him could this happen?

**A/N was very Beck feel guilty?What will she report him?Will Callum come back?Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Is It Over?  
****

I layed motionless on the floor.I heard ratteling noises.I was afraid he was back.I hid behind the sofa.I was so realived when

I saw Becks face.I crawled over to wonderd what had I was in this crouched down.

"You ok?"He asked me,holding my shaking body.

"No."I mouthed,not being able to was terrified,he picked up my hand so it would stop shaking,but that was when he saw the bruises and pulled away.

"Jade,what happened?"He asked me,even more scared and puzzeld.

"Callum happend."I whisperd.

"What?"He asked again,wondering what callum had done.

"He...He...raped me."I told him.

He paused,he had no idea what to cuddled he said something that terrified me.

"Go to the police Jay."

I didn't reply,I was terrified of if he came back if i phoned the police?

"Look,I'll protect you Jade."Beck reassured me.I looked into the kitchen,I saw the bowls of icecream,only a hour ago I was fine.

I was tramutised.I picked up my to phone the police,but to phone Cat.I needed her to know.

"Yo Jay Jay what up?"She asked enthusiasticly.

Beck snatched the phone from me,seeing I was in no state to tell her my self.

"Uh Cat?Callum raped her."He bravely told Cat.

I heard sobbing from the other end.

"Im coming to yours."Cat informed me.

The last thing I needed was a ditzy red here.

I heard the bell ring,it sounded just like the bell i heard when Callum was here.I had changed now,I was wearing a loose cream top and some baggy traccys on,my hair was in a loose ponytail and my makeup was still Beck was explaining to Cat what happened I watched the TV.I watched Desperate Housewives,one of my favourite American soaps.

12:30 the next morning.  
There was knocking at my it him?I nuged Beck so he would wake put on his silky blue robe before heading down the it wasn't Callum,It was Cat,Robbie,Trina and was great Tori cared so much!

They all comforted me.I went to the bathroom and on my mirror was in lipstick write-Enjoy last night?Theres plenty more xoxo.I froze.I fell to the wonderd why I had been so long and he enterd the then looked directy at our love heart shaped scanned made him feel sick."I could kill him!"Beck shouted,clinching his Face had went red and he looked like he genually wanted to kill stormed then came and she hugged me after reading all happend because of was all my fault,if I hadn't of had a new look he wouldn't of dated me and then I wouldn't of ended up being raped.

**The next storyline is asks Jade something,what will she say?Thanks for reading!please review,and I'll review yours!xox**


End file.
